Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, table-top sports games simulating real sports action have been in existence for many decades. A number of these are for simulating American football. Wittstein in U.S. Pat. No. 1,145,955 discloses a mechanical football player for a tabletop football game that uses spinners to simulate playing football wherein kicking is just an occasional part of the game. There are various versions of table-top football that involve players using fingers to flick a small item representing a football for the kicking part of the game. Examples of this can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,867, 5,451,050, 5,570,888 and 6,209,876. The game disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,867 patent also can be adapted for rugby play. None of the aforementioned prior art incorporates a mechanical kicker used in a kicking only football contest.